Expect the Unexpected
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: May, Leaf, Misty and Dawn went on a hotel with a hot spring in Lavirage Town. But little did they know that Drew, Gary, Ash and Paul went there too all because of Ash when he overheard them talking about it and Drew plans something fishy for the girls. ContestShipping, OldRivalShipping, PokeShipping and IkariShipping Please Read and Review! Rated T for some languages...


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...

Author's Notes: My first time writing a story and the pairing is Drew & May... So please read and review afterwards. :)

* * *

"Ahh~ This feels good..." Leaf said and sighed in relief as she dipped herself in the hot springs.

"I can finally relax from those horrid exam..." May said as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I agreed with you for once May. And thanks to Misty for this idea for going to the hot springs." Dawn said

"Good thing that you all have a friend like me." Misty said

"Yeah..." the 3 girls replied and closed their eyes and relaxed.

May, Leaf, Misty and Dawn just finished their final exams and wanted to take a break from their stress especially from the boys, a.k.a Drew, Gary, Ash and Paul. They just couldn't stand their cocky, arrogant and ignorant attitude especially their teasing, May couldn't even last a minute just talking to Drew. Drew makes her day worse and irritating especially when he smirked and flipped his hair.

Little did the girls knew that the boys(a.k.a Drew, Gary, Ash and Paul) are just at the outside of the hot spring, And they could hear all their conversation. They knew that the girls are going to this hot spring because of Ash who had accidentally heard their conversation at school and told to his friends and Drew planned a little surprise for the girls before they go to sleep.

"Okay guys remember the plan." Gary said.

"Yeah Yeah..." Paul said.

"I'm so excited on her expression." Ash said while grinning.

"You're not the only one Ash." Drew said while smirking.

-With the Girls-

"Hey girls I think we should go out the hot spring, we've been here for a while." Leaf said as she stood up and put on her towel

"Yeah we should." Misty agreed and the rest of them stood up and put on their bathrobes and went out the hot spring.

"Ah! We forgot our pj's at my room." they all shouted and to this they took a minute of thinking if they should go out like that.

-With the Guys-

"We should go also." Drew said and they all stood and went out of the hot spring and change into their pj's that the brought.

They were about to leave but when Gary peeped outside of the boys hot spring to see if the girls are not on the sight, and he signal them to go out and went to the rooms of the girls. Drew went to May's room, Gary to Leaf's, Ash to Misty's and Paul to Dawn's, and they hid they're pj's and change it into something a little revealing night gown.(I can't believe that Paul is dong this XD)

Once they've put it, they went to a hiding place they find. Drew hid at the closet, Gary hid also at the closet, Ash hid at the bathroom of Misty's room, and Paul hid behind the curtains at Dawn's room.

_'This should be interesting.' _They all thought.

-With the Girls-

"We'll just have to make a run for it." May suggested

"Okay I agree with you, because I can't stand on just wearing a bathrobe here." Misty said.

"Okay lets go." Dawn said and make a run for it before the three did.

-Dawn's room-

"Finally I made it to my room." She said to herself as she leaned at her door.

Dawn went to her closet only to find that her pj's are gone and only to see a night gown that reached her mid thigh and has a matching short and its has the same color of Dawn's hair.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Where are my pj's?!" She exclaimed.

Dawn thought for a few minutes if she 's going to wear it or not, for her its very embarrassing to wear that kind of clothes but if she didn't wear it then she will sleeping with a bathrobe on and with her bra and panty.

"There's no other choice then." Then finally said she change into it and look herself at a full-body mirror.

"Its not bad but still... Its still look embarrassing." she said to herself.

"I never thought that you would nice in those clothes, Troublesome." a voice from behind her and she saw on the full-body mirror a reflection of;

"Paul?! What are you doing here?!" She said

"Surprised, I see."

"You still haven't answered my question. And how did you know that this is my room."

"Troublesome, what is the point of having a receptionist in a hotel?"

"Will you stop calling me that, I have a name you know that."

"Hn."

"You still haven't answered my first question."

"Well, Drew planned this, actually we're just celebrating from the exams and Ash heard that you were here so Drew planned for all you girls." He said.

"The others also?! Why did you even let me wear this kind of clothes?" She exclaimed.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" He said and then pulled Dawn towards the bed and pinned her there.

"What are you doing, Paul?"

"Trying to think."

"On this kind of situation?! Are you crazy Pa-" She was cut off when Paul pressed his lips on to hers, before Dawn could respond to the kiss Paul pulled away and said,

"If you want to have more kisses then answer this, do you like me?" He said seriously, and Dawn looked away from his gaze that makes her nervous.

"Y-Yes..." She said and then she felt Paul kissed her again.

"You really look nice in this clothes." He said while smirking and Dawn just blushed.

"Shut up."

-Misty's room-

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She exclaimed as she looked at the night gown on her closet.

Misty's night gown is also the same as Dawn's but the color is light blue.

"Come on Misty just wear it." Ash said as he came out from his hiding spot.

"What are you dong here Ash?"

"Of course to have fun now that the exams are now over." He said as he walked towards Misty and pinned her at the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"If you don't change now Misty your going to catch a cold and your friends might worry." He said

"How did you know that we're here?"

"I kinda heard you plans on going here s I told the guys and Drew planned all of this."

"What the-"

"If you don't change now Misty your going to catch a cold and your friends might worry." He said again as he closer to her.

"F-Fine." She said and went to the bathroom and change.

"Wow you change fast Misty." Ash said

"There I change into this clothes and now if you excuse me." She said while walking towards the door, but failed when Ash blocked the door.

"Do you could go outside wearing only that?" Ash said and flipped their positions and now Ash has pinned Misty on the wall again.

"Well its your fault that you hid my pj's. I'm going out for a walk."

"Well I can't allow that." Ash said as he leaned closer and Misty blushed as Ash's face is near to hers well only inches away for their lips to collide.

"And w-why is that?" She said and she felt a hand under her chin and felt lips on to hers, then Ash pulled away and said,

"Because I like you and you are not allowed to be seen by other guys wearing a night gown except for me." He said and Misty's blush become more red and she said.

"Be prepared when I get home and when I get hold my mallet Ash Ketchum."

"A-As expected of you." He stuttered at the memory he had experience with Misty's mallet.

-Leaf's room-

"What are you dong here, Gary and especially in my closet." Leaf said coldly when she saw inside her closet Gary leaning at side of the closet holding a sexy night gown on his hand.

"Aw come on Leaf don't be like that, and besides why don't you change into this." He lifted the sexy night gown towards Leaf and she blushed to seeing it.

Leaf's night gown is a little different, of course its the same with Misty and Dawn but on the neckline it is somewhat kinda revealing a little of her cleavage and its color is green.

"Why would I even wear that thing." She said while looking at it with a disgusted face.

"Because if you don't, then you have nothing to wear but that bathrose and under it is a bra and panty of course." Gary said still smirking at Leaf.

Leaf realized that she is still a bathrobe, it took her a few minutes to say,

"Alright fine I'll wear, now give it to me." She said as she reached towards the night gown that Gary is holding and went to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Leaf came out of bathroom with the night gown on and Gary's eyes are wide but not to long, he regain his cool back and smirked at Leaf and said,

"Looking good in that night gown babe."

"Shut up and why are you even here any way? I thought that you would be with your girlfriend especially now that the exams are over." Leaf said as she didn't look at him in the eye.

"I'm here because Ash said you girls will be here and Drew planned this too. And I don't have a girlfriend." He said as he took a step closer to her and Leaf notice this then she started walking backward.

"Liar. How come that you don't have a girlfriend now that you're being surrounded by millions of girls in our school."

"I'm not lying, and I ignore those girls." He replied back and started to walk towards Leaf, and before she could react Gary got hold of her hand and pulled her towards the bed and he pinned her there. Leaf trying with all of her might to be free from Gary's grasp but alas she failed that Gary held her hands above her head.

"Why are you ignoring those girls? Aren't they your type?"

"No they aren't."

"Well then what is your type of girl?" She said.

"I like the kind of girl who sees me as Gary Oak not THE Gary Oak, I like her attitude to be kind, gentle, always smiles beautifully and most of all, I like a girl whose first name is Lead and her last name is Green." Leaf is shocked at his statement and never realized that Gary leaned closer to her.

"Do you mean it?" Leaf said as she avoided his gaze but she felt Gary's hand under her chin and let her look at him.

"Of course I do mean it. If you believe in me that is. And from now on never let other guys see you wearing this, except me." He said smirking.

"What if I don't want too? Maybe if my friend Fire Red(A/N: Sorry I don't know the name of the guy) comes over and have a sleep-over with me I think I should wear this." Leaf said grinning.

"You wouldn't dare..." Gary scrowled

"I never thought that you be the jealous or protective type Ga-" She was cut off from her sentence when she felt Gary kissed her on the lips.

At first it was gentle but then he bit her lower lip and she had opened her mouth and was shocked that Gary let his tongue play with hers, and minutes later they pulled away and it made Leaf whimpered and Gary just smirkied at her reaction and then he said,

"If you did that then I have no choice but to mark your every part of your body." and Leaf blushed at this.

"Am I making myself clear now, Leaf babe?" He said still has that smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah..."

-May's room-

"When in the world did you get inside my closet Drew?" She said irritatingly and Drew just smirked at this.

"Why? Are you not happy to see me again?" He said as he flipped his hair.

"Yeah, and where are my pj's?"

"Here you go." Drew gave her a night the same as Leaf's but the color this time is red.

"What the hell is that?!" She exclaimed.

"Chill out May its just a night gown."

"That's not mine you cabbage-brain."

"Well that's before but not today."

"You're expecting me to wear that, well I'm sorry mister but I'm not wearing that."

"Oh well what a waste. I never thought you would be the type of girl who is wearing a bathrobe when she sleeps." He saidas he pointed at the bathrobe.

"Eek! Fine give me that." She replied then snatched the night from Drew's grasp and went to the bathroom.

Seconds later May came out tprrom the bathroom wearing the red yet a little revealing night gown and looked at Drew accusingly and he just smirked at her and said,

"Hey chill down with the glare May, and you change fast I never thought that you would miss me."

"Will you just stop it already? And why are here anyway?"

"Ash said you all girls are so I planned a little something for you all."

"And that is lettingus wear this." She replied as she pointed at the night gown.

"Yeah you got it right."

"Why are you guys even letting us weat this thing?"

"Well May, where's thefun in that?" He said as he pinned her on the wall, May never realized that he was walking towards her a while ago.

"Will you stop playing with me feelings, Drew?"

"I'm not playing with you."

"Then why are you doing this?" She said as her eyes are in a verge of tears.

"Because I like you May." He said and kissed her passionately and trying to let his tongue to get inside May's mouth, then it become intense when Drew bit her lower lip and started to enter her mouth and roll his tongue with hers as well. And minutes later they pulled away.

"I thought you had Brianna?" May said looking down to her feet but Drew lifted her head and said,

"Why would I want that girl when I have you now May." and he kissed her again then he did something unexpected to her and that is when he bit her neck causing her to moan and Drew smirked and said,

"There I made a mark so that the others at school will know you're mine especially Brendan."

"I'm all yours Drew." She said and kissed him.

"And if you're thinking who bought the night gown or should I say night gowns Soledad did." Drew added and May just chuckled.

_'Maybe they aren't so arrogant, cocky and ignorant at all. They're so sweet.' _The four girls thought.

_'You're mine and mine only.' _The four boys thought.

They all never thought that they would end up together.


End file.
